falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Rotface's Loose Lips
}} 'Rotface's Loose Lips'Quest name from Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide is an unmarked quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough When passing through Freeside's East Gate, just before Mick & Ralph's, a ghoul named Rotface can be seen sitting down. Talking to him reveals he's a real king of gossip. For a mere price of one cap, the Courier can learn about the latest news. Listen to all 30 of his revelations to complete this quest. Detailed walkthrough For one cap, here are all of the things Rotface might say: * Think twice before hiring a bodyguard at the gates; they aren't all saints. * Freeside is run by a pack of yahoos called the Kings. Their leader, The King, is trying to prevent an all-out riot in Freeside. * I saw The King take his robodog to the Old Mormon Fort. The dog was flipping out. * Pacer pissed off the Van Graffs big time, and now they want him dead. * The Followers of the Apocalypse run a place in the Old Mormon Fort, and they're great for healing. * Mick and Ralph run a store just down the street, and sell some unexpected wares. * Ralph is no slouch at the keyboard, and has competently reprogrammed several robots in his free time. * Apparently, some of the clientele over at the Atomic Wrangler casino are making strange escort requests, including the service of ghouls. * Apparently, the Garrets over at the Atomic Wrangler casino are having a hard time collecting money owed to them. * At the northwest end of Freemont street is a place run by the scary Van Graffs - but if lasers are your thing, it's the place to go. * Mention the NCR in Freeside, and people get on edge. There's talk that they're going to roll over New Vegas. * There are two types of folks here in Freeside; those who have lived here all their lives, and those who came in here with the NCR. Each blame each other for problems. * There's no life for squatters in Freeside; those arriving for a better life just got stuck. * Life has been a bit bad for the Squatters, but lately they have been a bit optimistic. * Drugs are everywhere in Freeside, and they affect the lives of those you wouldn't normally expect: Jacob Hoff was a brilliant chemist before he turned to chems. A King called Pacer is also a fan of jet but it is dangerous for his heart. * No one knows the first thing about Mr. House. He just showed up a few years ago. Who the hell is he? * The Strip is run by three families who owe their allegiance to Mr. House, who told them to ally with him, or leave. * Those big metal murder machines stop anyone from entering The Strip. But if you know the right people, you can get through without being rich. * The Chairmen run The Tops Casino. But security is tight, and you can't bring weapons there. * The Omertas are one of Mr. House's Three Families, and they run a casino called Gomorrah on The Strip. It lives up to its name and reputation. * Rumor has it that the White Glove Society was an all-ghoul gang, which is why they wear those masks. * There's a guy on the main drag who sells second-hand adventuring gear. But where does he come from? * A passing traveler told everyone there's a plant paradise to the west were food is abundant. Some people listened to him, left to find it, and never came back. * There's some kind of underground fights going on, pitting beasts against each other. * The Gun Runners sell just about every type of firearm you could imagine, and some you probably couldn't. * East of Freeside is an air force base, but no one knows what's inside, as anyone who approaches has been violently blown up. * I reckon there's a huge army camped to the east, massing to attack the NCR. * Traders are griping that the old I-15 is too dangerous. Stay clear of it unless you're armed to the teeth. * A town to the south was attacked, and the lack of refugees means the attack was not so bad - or very, very bad. * The NCR used to run a prison to the southwest, but they don't talk about it any more. Notes * After buying enough tips from him, he will appear with a new hat, which appears to be an expensive cowboy hat. If he is killed, it can be seen that the hat is Eulogy Jones' hat. * None of his tips start a quest or add a map marker. * In content cut from the game, this quest had various potential outcomes. Rotface would buy a whole new suit with his newfound wealth and ask the player character's opinion on the investment. Based on the response, the next time he was encountered Rotface would buy a gun and attempt to mug the player character, leave Freeside to seek his fortune, join the Followers of the Apocalypse or be murdered by a Freeside thug for his newfound wealth.Cut outcomes References Category:Freeside Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked quests ru:Болтовня Тлена uk:Балаканина Тліна